compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Commerce Guild
The Commerce Guild is one of the oldest mining groups in the galaxy, full of unique history and culture. Description The Commerce Guild is the Trade Federation`s burly, pick wielding, hammer swinging, dirt digging, mining arm. Forged from an amalgam of crafty Trade Federation businessmen and seasoned veteran JUGANOTH miners, the Commerce Guild stands to be the premier mining company in the galaxy. Part of the Trade Federation`s network of mutually symbiotic factions, the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Commerce Guild`s prosperity is tied to that of its parent company and practically ensured for the future. Although the Commerce Guild calls the Glythe Sector home, CG miners and materials can be found in mines and offices throughout the galaxy as the company remains ready and able to dig anywhere valuable raw materials can be found (and some places where they cannot). Raw materials are efficiently shipped back to the Trade Federation and all its morally and ethically savvy clients. Led by Glaeken Trismegestus, with years of service to the Commerce Guild and his commendable board of gorgeous Directors and Governors, the Commerce Guild is always looking for healthy new recruits of all persuasions to take up a shovel and join one of the galaxy`s oldest professions. (Exceptional recruits may someday get their paws on a really frickin` big exhuming implement as well!) History The Meleenium Age Before the Clone Wars, the Commerce Guild was a thriving guild of mining companies, which had a firm grip on the galactic market. It's association with the Trade Federation and its allies was also well know. Together, they formed the economical power in the galaxy, rivalled only by the Old Republic itself. Unfortunately, external influences and the greed of the Trade Federation's Neimodian leaders forced the factions of the galaxy into war, and the Commerce Guild was forced to fight on the side of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Clone Wars had begun. Once the dust had settled from the galactic war, the Confederacy had been defeated, and the Commerce Guild had been disintegrated. The new Star Destroyer hunted down its mighty cruisers almost to extinction. The Commerce Guild ceased to exist. Reborn from dust Time passed, and the galaxy changed. The Trade Federation, also destroyed in the Clone Wars, was reformed under Viceroy Corbin Esco, and began a new era of prosperity and honest, free trade, shirking off the old ways of the corrupt Neimodians. The Trade Federation grew in leaps and bounds, securing the Glythe Sector as its territory and once again becoming a major galactic power. As it grew though, the Trade Federation needed to branch off into other business sectors. The Federation took two bold steps. It re-instituted the Confederacy of Independent Systems, thus creating a centre for commerce and trading of all kinds to take place for the mutual benefit and protection of every and company which wished to join. The second step was to reform the Commerce Guild to once again take it's place in the mining sector of the galaxy. On galactic Year 5 Day 199, Duceroy Nereus Eruresto officially opened the Commerce Guild. Leading it would be Dev Nul, former secretary of Defence of the Trade Federation, together with Andy Skyfighter and Kurner Dahtar. The combination of exceptional leadership and the full backing of the Trade Federation has set the Commerce Guild well on the path to riches beyond anyone's wildest dreams. Rise of the Varium Following a string of successive short-term appointments in Commerce Guild leadership, Jetsi Seejay took command of the helm in the middle of Year 8. The Commerce Guild flourished under the supervision of Jetsi Seejay as numerous initiatives were put into place. The creation of the Commerce Guild Self-Defense Force was started as a necessity to the increasing realm and reach of the Guild. Small outposts in the Rigneldia and Khomm systems turned into major expansion centers as the Commerce Guild's need for raw materials and living space for its valued employees increased. Pricing and extraction structures put in place ensured the Commerce Guild would always turn a profit on all raw materials sold while still offering some of the lowest prices in the galaxy. When the dust settled from all of the expansion efforts, the Commerce Guild's net worth had increased by more than fifty percent in one year, making them larger and more powerful than many government factions. The Rudic Resignation Today the public sector was shocked at the unexpected news that Jetsi Seejay, the long-standing President and CEO of the Commerce Guild, had tendered his resignation effective immediately. This news was leaked after Mr. Seejay notified his employees in his monthly address that he was stepping down from his post due to “personal reasons”. His successor has been announced and the Barabel Hjrool Ohr, who previously served as the Quartermaster and Second-In-Command, has stepped up to take command of the mightiest mining faction in the galaxy. Jetsi Seejay leaves a legacy behind that is one for the history books. The net worth of the Commerce Guild increased by over 50% under his guidance, the number of planets under Commerce Guild control increased by 80%, numerous social programs were put into place, employee wages were increased steadily, and the opportunities for the employees of the Commerce Guild were always in abundance. Duracrete Disappearance The mighty barabel Hjrool Ohr led the Commerce Guild strong for months; however, he disappeared, right as the Commerce Guild was in the midst of a bountiful era. All of the hard workers at the Commerce Guild were able to keep the faction going, though they were worried about their mighty leader. About a month after the disappearance, Viceroy Jacob Jansen decided to step in and replace Hjrool with Glaeken Trismegestus, the courageous Vice President. Everyone was still worried about Hjrool, and hoped he hadn't gotten into any trouble. Operations went smoothly for awhile, and finally Hjrool showed up at Aldaronach Station with a ship full of Twi`leks and Corellian Whiskey. Restructuring When Glaeken become the President of the Commerce Guild, he had plans of grandeur for it. He planned on a major restructuring. First, CG would move their headquarter system back to Varno, in the Varn System. Their old head system of Vinsoth was going through major urbanization by the great Trade Federation, leaving little room for mining. Secondly, his plans were to build up the Khomm System. Building up Khomm would bring CG many more profits from facility operations and taxing the local populace of Khommites, giving CG more resources to expand its mining operations in Khomm. Finally, Glaeken's plans were to build up the Rigneldia System, in the Mid Rim. Glaeken's plans werestrong and sound, but he had many personal issues and slowly dissapeared from sight for most CG members. Merge, New Leadership It was a dark time for CG. Members went inactive or quit without notice. The CG was barely active. Duceroy Bub`ba Lou and the Viceroy Jacob Jansen stepped in and decided it would be best if CMC and CG merged. On Year 10 Day 251, CMC was folded into CG with Jamaal Newport, ex CEO of CMC stepping in as CEO. Glaeken and Hjrool both left CG to elsewhere in the CIS, proud of the great tasks they had accomplished in their years at CG. Kran Chan stepped in as COO. Jamaal had many plans to help reorganize and reform CG into a greater mining company than it had ever been. The future looked bright! Important Characters *Dev Nul *Andy Skyfighter *Kurner Dahtar *Jeeva Ob *Avarik Ragnos *Jetsi Seejay *Hjrool Ohr *Glaeken Trismegestus Command Structure *President - Jamaal Newport *Vice President - Kran Chan *Director of Sales - ? *Director of Human Resources - ? *Director of Prospection - Nixi Babdah *Quartermaster of Logistics - Riad Sertage *Director of the CGSDF - ? Other CIS Factions *Trade Federation *Baktoid Armour Workshop *Confederate Recycling Corporation (Haven) *Dorinian Military Corps *Haor Chall Engineering *MedTech Industries *Techno Union *Starsign Shipyards Banner See also * Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:Factions Category:Production Factions Category:Mining Factions